Baak Maan Fu Yung
Baak Maan Fu Yung (Chinese: 百萬富翁, Cantonese Yale: baak3 maan6 fu3 yung1, Jyutping: baak3 maan6 fu3 jung1, literally The Millionaire, also had the English words of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire surrounding the Chinese title) is a game show from Hong Kong, based off from the British game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show's first host was Kenneth Chan. The main goal of the game is to win 1 million Hong Kong dollars by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. There are three lifelines: 50:50, Phone-a-Friend and Ask the Audience. Baak Maan Fu Yung first aired on April 29, 2001 and concluded it's first run March 20, 2005. It is broadcast by Hong Kong's ATV. Lifelines In this version of show all three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (打電話, dǎ diànhuà) * Ask the Audience (問現場觀眾, wèn xiànchǎng guānzhòng) Seasons * Season 1 (April 29, 2001 - 2002) * Season 2 (2002 - 2003) * Season 3 (2003 - 2004) * Season 4 (2004 - March 20, 2005) * Season 5 (January 29, 2018 - present) Money Trees Return In December 2017, it was announced that the show will return in 2018. The 2018 version of Millionaire (Season 5) is the same as the old version, with the standard three lifelines, but the first milestone was reduced to $6,000, due to a supposed calculation error for the old version. Winners Top Prize Winners * James Wong and Petrina Fung - HK$1,000,000 (July 15, 2001) (celebrity charity special) * Stephen Chow and Lee Man - HK$1,000,000 (August 20, 2001) (Shaolin Soccer charity special) * Chan Hon-Cheung - HK$1,000,000 (November 2, 2001) * Cheng Tak-Cheung - HK$1,000,000 (February 7, 2003) (Million dollar tournament) Top Prize Losers * Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling - HK$60,000 (November 9, 2001) (15th question wrong) (The Princely Girl Edition) HK$500,000 Winners * He Yulin (July 2, 2001) * Li Zhijian (August 14, 2001) * Cen Jianxun and Chen Meiqi (August 23, 2001) * Wu Yaohan and Mao Shunjun (August 23, 2001) * Zhou Brothers (Zhou Zongyou and Zhou Tianyou) (September 24, 2001) * Ouyang Weijian and Fan Huizhong (October 15, 2001) * Huang Zizheng - HK$500,000 (October 18, 2001) * Zhang Lin - HK$500,000 (February 7, 2003) HK$250,000 Winners * Wang Wenxiang (May 18, 2001) * Yu Zequn (June 4, 2001) * Paul Yip (August 29, 2001) * Liang Zhien and Liang Zhicheng - HK$250,000 (September 24, 2001) * Pu Xin (November 30, 2001) * Wu Rongzhuo (November 30, 2001) * Zhang Shixi (August 19, 2002) HK$150,000 Winners * He Weiwen and Zhang Mei Yu (200?) HK$60,000 Winners * Paul Yip (2001) (14th question wrong) * Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling (November 9, 2001) (15th question wrong) * Chen Hanbin (February 7, 2003) * Mo Yu-hao (February 7, 2003) * Pandong Kai (February 7, 2003) * Wu Jiale (February 7, 2003) * Xiuying Chen (February 7, 2003) * Yan Weicong (February 7, 2003) HK$40,000 Winners * Zhengde Zhang (February 7, 2003) * Bao Ji Jing and Huang Yun Ye (February 8, 2005) * Vinci Wong and Queenie Chu (January 29, 2018) HK$6,000 Winners * Ivan Ho Sau Sun (January 29, 2018) HK$0 Winners * Joseph C. "Joe" Lam and Anita Chui Pik Ka (January 29, 2018) (5th question wrong) Sources *Website Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions